


Crystal Blue Persuasion

by YaminoBossBitch



Series: White Lines, Gold Teeth [3]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: 1960s AU, Abuse, Action, Alcohol, Blood, Car Accident, Graphic depiction of drug use, Guns, M/M, Mafia AU, Miami, Past Child Abuse, Period-Typical Homophobia, Police, Police AU, Prequel, Suicidal Ideation, Trauma, Violence, dirty talking, established Beerus/whis, homophobic slur, in spanish, injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:42:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24987004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaminoBossBitch/pseuds/YaminoBossBitch
Summary: Prequel to Vices & Virtues, can be read before, during, or after.The year is 1969, and Vegeta has spent much of his life working under Frieza in a corrupt police force. He wants out, but it won’t be easy. Then, Vegeta gets an intriguing offer from the last place he’d expect—Beerus, the leader of the local mafia.
Relationships: Beerus/Whis (Dragon Ball)
Series: White Lines, Gold Teeth [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541698
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19
Collections: Baby Buu’s Favs





	Crystal Blue Persuasion

**Author's Note:**

> CW: graphic depiction of drug use, dirty talking (in Spanish), alcohol, period-typical homophobia, police, guns, violence, suicidal ideation, past child abuse, abuse, trauma, homophobic slur, car accident, injuries, blood, let me know if you need anything else tagged. 
> 
> Here it is! This is Vegeta’s prequel for Vices & Virtues. The song featured is Crystal Blue Persuasion by Tommy James & the Shondells, by the way. The hippy-dippiest song I could possibly have used in an ironic sense.

(Note: Special thanks to [Starmarked](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starmarked/pseuds/Starmarked) for helping with some of the Spanish translations!) 

The party was crowded, bodies everywhere, people talking and drinking and smoking. Vegeta stayed tucked away in the corner. He hated parties. He hated them with everything he had. But he had to be here. Because this party had a very important attendee.

Beerus was standing in the middle of a group of people, talking and laughing. Vegeta had been keeping an eye on him all night. Beerus was good at mingling, talking with different groups of people, dancing, eating, drinking, and disappearing every so often to the bathroom, where Vegeta assumed he was re-upping his cocaine. The only person who consistently stayed by his side, including during his trips to the restroom, was the tall young man in floral, pastel-colored clothing, adorned in jewelry and a little bit of makeup. Vegeta wasn’t sure what their connection was, but he was willing to hazard that he wasn’t a bodyguard or anyone to worry about.

Funk music played across the room. Beerus sipped at a glass of whisky. The tall man next to him said something in his ear. The two of them started to head toward the door. Vegeta followed. They stopped when the tall man spotted a beautiful young woman with blue hair walking in. They greeted enthusiastically with a hug and started talking. The three of them returned to the bar to do shots.

Vegeta stayed a few paces back. He knew enough about Beerus to have heard that he was an extremely cautious man. Some even called him paranoid. In any case, Vegeta wouldn’t want to draw any attention to himself.

He remembered hearing about Beerus years ago, back when he was just a teenager. Beerus built his empire with staggering speed and very quickly took over Miami. He remembered Frieza acting as if he had won the lottery or something. Vegeta didn’t care much what other people did, but the fact that Frieza, a well-respected police officer, was so pleased with the arrival of a drug kingpin in town, that unsettled him. He knew Frieza was a crooked cop, but that was the day he realized how bad it really was.

Beerus had a reputation for being brutal and dangerous. Rival gangs were dispatched with quickly. Drive-bys had become commonplace. He had turned Miami from something of a dusty relic of a glamorous past to both a thriving party city, and a dangerous, violent territory. Vegeta didn’t mind on an ethical level, he had grown up around crimes and violence and little really bothered him anymore. That wasn’t why he was here.

Beerus and his tall friend were about to head to the bathroom again. It had been like clockwork, every 30 minutes. Vegeta headed there first, closing himself in a stall.

A few minutes later, they entered the restroom.

“You know when you first said I should hire a secretary, I wasn’t so sure, but she’s alright.” Beerus was saying. Vegeta watched them through the crack in the stall door.

“Isn’t she lovely? I think she’s going to be very valuable. Plus she’s so clever.” The tall young man said. He sat up on the counter while Beerus sorted lines on a small mirror.

“You still want to call it a night here soon?”

“That depends. Are you still going to be up for some one-on-one time later?”

Beerus smirked.

“Aren’t I always up for you?” He said.

“ _Quiero que me jodes duro hoy._ ” The tall boy said. Vegeta was a little surprised. This guy didn’t look like he would speak any Spanish. It was a little bit of a problem, because Vegeta didn’t speak any. He could only hope they weren’t catching on to him.

“ _Si sigues hablando así, voy a joderte aquí mismo_.” Beerus purred. He was sending an intense look toward the tall man. The tall man was grinning back. Vegeta felt a tinge of fear. Did this kid not know who he was talking to? He looked like he wasn’t afraid at all.

“Are you done yet?” The tall guy asked Beerus, gesturing to the mirror with lines of cocaine sorted on its surface.

“¿ _Es eso eres vas a decir esta noche_?” Beerus handed him the mirror and a short straw.

“¡ _Cállate_!” The tall guy said before snorting a line.

Vegeta watched them snort a couple lines each. Afterward, the tall man propped himself on Beerus shoulders to hop down from the counter. Beerus wrapped his arms around his waist.

“Okay, we’ll visit with Bulma, maybe dance a little, and then we’ll go, _y te haré gritar._ ” Beerus said.

Vegeta raised his eyebrows. Were they...?

He shook off the thought. No time for that now. He drew his gun and opened the stall door.

“Miami PD!” He barked. Beerus didn’t waste a second in whipping around, drawing his own gun.

“Beerus!” The tall young man gasped.

“It’s alright Whis, just stay behind me.” Beerus said. His voice was low and even.

“Drop your gun.”

“Drop yours, pig,” Beerus growled.

“You are under arrest. You have nowhere to run, the place is surrounded.” Vegeta said. Beerus laughed.

“You must think I’m stupid,” He said. “You think I don’t know how many cops are in the room at any given time? I’ll admit, you caught me off guard, but out there? Two security guards making two bucks an hour, one is at the front door and the other is outside the garage,” Beerus lowered his gun, his eyes narrowed. “You’re the only cop here.”

“Even if that were true, you are still under arrest.”

“You really think I’ll let you arrest me? One cop? Do you really think that bastard Frieza cares if I bump off one of his boys, especially one being so disloyal to him?”

“I don’t give a damn about Frieza.”

“No? So what is it, then? A hero complex? You want your name in the papers, a medal of honor, that sort of thing? Or you just have a problem with my business from a personal standpoint?”

“No! I don’t care about any of that!” Vegeta said. He could feel himself shaking.

“Then you must be suicidal.”

“I don’t want to be a bad cop anymore!” Vegeta blurted. Beerus raised an eyebrow. “I never wanted to be a cop at all, I—Frieza, he—Vegeta lowered his gun and shook his head. “I was forced into it. I can’t leave. If I bring you down, I’ll still be killed. But at least I would have brought Frieza down with me. I know I’ll die either way. Dying is better than living like this for one more day. Just kill me now. It doesn’t matter anymore.”

Beerus frowned.

“Jesus, kid, are you okay?”

“Beerus,” The tall man, who was apparently named Whis, hissed.

“What?” Beerus shrugged. He turned his attention back to Vegeta. “Couldn’t you just quit?”

“No. He—Frieza...” Vegeta looked to the floor. Overwhelming shame churned in his gut. “He adopted me. When I was a boy. He has everything. He has my identification, my birth certificate, the deed to my house, the title to my car. Everything. If I left I wouldn’t be able to go anywhere. Even if I did, he’d find me and he’d kill me. He’s been blackmailing me into helping him my entire life. Helping him frame people, plant or forge evidence, tamper with crime scenes. He uses your influence to his advantage. If you were gone, it would be a massive hit to his operation. I-I...I just want to get away from him.”

Vegeta didn’t dare move. He kept his eyes fixated on the tiles beneath him. There was a long silence. Vegeta kept expecting Beerus to blow his brains out any second but it didn’t happen. Then, he heard them speak.

“ _Cariño_ ,” Beerus said.

“No! Absolutely not!” Whis replied as if deeply offended.

“Ah, come on,”

“He’s a cop!”

“So we’ll make him prove himself.” Beerus said.

“What?” Vegeta looked up at him.

Beerus was looking up at Whis with a grin. Whis sighed softly.

“If this comes back to bite you—“ he said.

“It won’t! Or if it does, I’ll make sure you don’t get caught up in the crossfire, okay?”

“It’s you I’m worried about,” Whis rubbed his head. “Alright, fine. Don’t get killed or arrested.”

“I promise,” Beerus said. “What’s your name, Officer?”

“Vegeta,” he said softly.

“Alright, Vegeta, how would you like a way out?”

Vegeta stared. He waited for “just kidding” or something to follow.

“What do you mean?” He said slowly.

“You prove that you really want to quit being a cop, I take care of the rest.” Beerus said.

Vegeta looked between the two of them. Whis had an expression of grave disapproval. Beerus was just smiling as if he were very proud of himself. Vegeta had a very unpleasant surreal feeling, as if he might be dreaming. In his confusion, his first thought blabbered out of his mouth.

“Are you high?”

Beerus laughed.

“Yeah, usually,” he answered. “But if I were you, I wouldn’t spend too much time questioning it. You in or out?”

“What would I have to do?”

“That’s easy. Get a hold of whatever the Frieza Force has on me. Bring it to me and burn it.”

“And,” Whis said. “Bring Frieza’s badge.”

Vegeta looked between Whis and Beerus.

“Why?”

“Because it’s ridiculous.” Whis said, folding his arms. Beerus laughed more.

“¡ _Mierda, cariño, eres loco_!” He said.

Vegeta recognized one of those words.

_Loco_ , meaning crazy.

He got outside to his car. He couldn’t breathe. He sat in the driver’s seat and buried his head in his hands.

“Fuck.”

Beerus had given him 24 hours. It really wasn’t an unreasonable amount of time. Vegeta knew he should have spent the night sleeping, but he ended up sitting up in his bed all night, feeling nauseous. It could still have been a trap, and he knew it. The most likely outcome, no matter what happened, was that he would die.

So, he supposed, he had nothing to lose.

He got ready for work like it was any other day. He put on the blue uniform that he never felt suited him. He drank his coffee and drove to the station.

As he got to the station, he heard someone call out to him. Cui, a fellow officer, stood by his desk with folded arms.

“You left in a hurry last night, didn’t you?” He asked. Vegeta said nothing and began thumbing through some files on his desk. “Frieza was pretty interested in where you were going on a Saturday night.”

“Is that a fact?” Vegeta muttered, not looking at him.

“It’s interesting, isn’t it? Because you left just before that big party in Miami Beach started. The one that apparently was something of a hotspot for a lot of criminals and gangsters in the area. I heard even Beerus was there.”

“That so?”

“He knows you were there, Vegeta,” Cui said in a low voice. Vegeta felt a spike of panic. “And you know Frieza. It won’t take him long to figure out what you’re up to.”

Vegeta snapped the file shut.

“And what am I up to? Did you and the other housewives at the Tupperware party come up with any theories while you gossiped about it?” He asked. Cui smirked.

“You should watch your back Vegeta. One wrong move and it will be as if you never existed at all.” He said.

Vegeta walked away, maintaining a neutral expression. But his heart was pounding. How much did Frieza know, exactly? What was he going to do?

He stepped down the hall, briskly. The records room. He had to get there first. If he got there, he could grab the files and run. That still left his task of getting Frieza’s badge. But the files were more important. If he got those first, maybe he could regroup and find a different way to get the badge later. Maybe—

He unlocked the door to the records room and found himself face-to-face with Frieza. Frieza had the drawer open, and Beerus’ file already in his hand. Vegeta felt his heart sink.

“Hello, Vegeta.” He said with a wicked grin.

“Chief,” he said, feeling his throat go dry.

“Looking for something?” Frieza set the sizable file down on a table with his hand over the top of it, as if Vegeta would try to snatch it from him.

“I wanted to take a look at Beerus’ file,” he said. “I was wondering if there was any information on that guy he’s always with.”

“Guy? Oh, that fruity kid?” Frieza sat in a chair. “I don’t think he’s anyone we need to worry about. But please, have a seat, Vegeta. I wanted to discuss something with you,” Vegeta sat across from him, slowly. “You’ve been acting strangely, lately. Others have said so, as well. Is there anything the matter?”

“No.”

“You left in such a hurry last night. I wondered if there was a problem.”

“No problem.” Vegeta said.

“Where did you run off to?”

“I was going out. To the bar.”

“Oh, a date?” Frieza leaned across the table.

“Not exactly. Just hoping to meet someone there.”

“Which bar did you go to?”

Vegeta knew Frieza all too well now. This sounded like a perfectly innocent question, but it wasn’t. Frieza didn’t care which bar Vegeta went to. He was asking because he already knew, and was hoping to catch Vegeta in a lie. It was a game. Vegeta couldn’t let on too much. But he couldn’t lie, either. He knew Frieza knew something, but he didn’t know how much. Vegeta had to walk a perfect tightrope.

“It was in Miami Beach. Terry’s, I think it was called.” Vegeta answered.

“Oh? That place is quite fancy, I’ve heard. It also has something of a reputation, doesn’t it?”

“Does it?”

“Criminals, drug dealers, that sort of thing. Sort of a place where a lot of high-level criminals congregate.” Frieza said.

“I never heard that. But then, I was there to meet women, not drug dealers.” Vegeta replied. Frieza smiled.

“I suppose so. There was a rather large party there last night, wasn’t there?”

“Yes,”

“I heard even Beerus himself made an appearance. Did you see him?”

Another trap. One Vegeta wasn’t sure there was a way out of.

“I’m not sure. I wasn’t looking for him.”

“So you didn’t speak to him at all?” Frieza was tapping his nails on the file folder.

“Why would I speak to Beerus?” Vegeta replied. Frieza’s smile fell, and his eyes narrowed.

“That is a good question. A better one would be why _did_ you speak to Beerus?”

Vegeta felt his stomach drop. He wasn’t exactly surprised that Frieza somehow knew. But he was afraid of what would happen next.

“What makes you think I did?”

“I have a friend who was at the same party. An informant,” Vegeta was all too familiar with Frieza’s so-called informants. They kept him up to date on what was going on in the criminal world, and made good money doing it. Most of them were found out sooner or later, and died for their trouble. “He didn’t mention seeing you speak to any women. But he did notice you were in the restroom at the same time as Beerus for quite some time.”

Vegeta pretended to think for a moment.

“Oh, that’s right. He and that kid were in there.” He said.

“And what did you talk about?”

“I didn’t speak to them,” Vegeta said. His voice was calm, his tone was even. He maintained eye contact but not too much. “They were snorting coke. I thought it best to stay out of sight in case they recognized me as a cop and got nervous.”

“Is that so?” Frieza’s voice was a low hiss of disbelief. Vegeta didn’t allow any nervousness to show.

“That’s what got me curious about the kid. It seemed odd to me that Beerus was sharing his personal supply with him. I wondered if he was somebody we should be keeping an eye on.” He said.

“Vegeta,” Frieza stood. “It’s important that we work together in all matters. What we do here is tricky work. Every single one of us in this station plays a role, and if even one of us falls out of line, the whole operation falls apart. Like cogs in a machine. I need to know that you aren’t going to let us all fall apart. You know how dire the consequences would be, I’m sure.” His voice was low. Vegeta recognized this threatening tone. He maintained his unbothered expression.

“I apologize for the misunderstanding, Deputy Chief Frieza. I’ll keep you better updated next time I have weekend plans.” He said.

Frieza glared. Vegeta didn’t move.

“Very well, Vegeta.” He said. Vegeta slowly stood.

“The file?” Vegeta asked.

“Take it. It shouldn’t take you long to look into it, should it?” Frieza said.

“No. It shouldn’t.” Vegeta said.

He carried the folder under his arm as he walked through the halls. His heart was pounding.

One thing down. Now he needed to get Frieza’s badge and then get the hell out. But how? Frieza was definitely going to be watching him like a hawk. The whole station was. He sat at his desk and began scanning through the file mindlessly, not even taking in the words. It was mostly a massive amount of reports, call-ins, witness statements claiming they saw Beerus doing one thing or another, evidence reports placing him at the scene of many crimes. If they had been following protocol, these papers should have been used to put Beerus in prison for a very long time. But they sat in a drawer, fodder for it Frieza ever needed it.

“See anything interesting?” A voice said. Vegeta looked up. Appule was sitting across from him. It hadn’t taken Frieza long to assign somebody to babysit him.

He took a briefcase he kept by his desk and opened it. He placed the file inside.

“Going somewhere?” Appule asked.

“Patrolling.” Vegeta said.

“Frieza didn’t tell you to do that.” Appule stood to follow him.

“Sorry, it’s a little hard to understand you with Frieza’s dick always in your mouth.”

Appule grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt and pulled him back, slamming him against the wall.

“Don’t fuck with this, Vegeta. I know you think you’re hot shit, being Frieza’s personal pet and all, but if he even sniffs that you’re double crossing him, he won’t hesitate to end you. Is that what you want?”

“Double-crossing him? How would I do that?” Vegeta broke into a wicked grin. Maybe it was the fact that the finish line was in sight. Maybe it was the fact that he knew, deep down, that he wasn’t going to survive this day. But suddenly, he felt almost high. “What do you think I’m going to do? Arrest Beerus? Turn this file to the government? To the FBI? Oh, but if I did, we’d all end up in prison, wouldn’t we?”

“This isn’t a fucking joke, Vegeta!”

“Calm down. I don’t plan on going to prison.” He turned and kept walking.

“You know what will happen if you walk out of here!” Appule called after him.

“Actually, I don’t, but I’m dying to find out.” Vegeta called back. He stepped outside into the sunlight. The wind was a little bit brisk, the chill as Florida approached whatever it dared call it winter. He stepped into the squad car, tossed the briefcase into the passenger’s seat, turned on the radio, and started down the road.

His heart was pounding so hard it pulsated in his vision.

He had the files. He didn’t have the badge. Would Beerus accept him without it? Would it even matter if the whole thing was just a set up anyway?

He didn’t really want to die.

Maybe he had at some point in his life but not now. Dying like this meant Frieza won. Dying like this meant he had lived his whole life under somebody else’s control. He wanted to know what it was like to be free to make his own decisions.

But at the same time, could he? Did he even know how? A new type of fear gripped his chest then. He had never been free. He had never been on his own. What if he couldn’t? What if he wasn’t capable? What it Frieza had been right all along, he deserved to be under his thumb, he was too weak and too stupid and too helpless to make his own decisions?

POPPOPPOPPOP

The car was spinning, horrible sounds of scraping metal screeched in Vegeta’s ears. He slammed the breaks but it didn’t seem to help. Finally, the car stopped and he sat, confused for a moment.

Road spikes. Someone had been waiting for him. He looked around, unsurprised to see Frieza himself standing by the side of the road. He searched the car for the briefcase, which had slid beneath the passenger’s seat in the chaos. He grabbed it and climbed out of the car.

“Really, Vegeta,” Frieza said, leaning against the hood of his own patrol car. “You’re embarrassing yourself. You had to know I wasn’t going to let you go anywhere with that file.”

“You don’t understand,” Vegeta said. Frieza shook his head.

“It’s simple, Vegeta. Get in the car. We’ll take the files back where they belong, and we can all pretend this whole unfortunate incident never took place.”

“I need your badge,” Vegeta said.

Frieza shook his head and stepped forward.

“What’s your plan? You’re going to prove everything that’s been going on? You’ll be a hero and I’ll go to prison? It won’t happen. Not with who I am, and not with who my father is. You’re acting foolish, and it’s not becoming of you,” Frieza sighed. “Perhaps this is my fault. I put too much pressure on you. Expected too much of you. You’re not very bright, after all. I must have overloaded you, made you lose all sense of reason. Come back with me, now. We’ll call it a fluke. I’ll give you a simpler job, maybe you’d be better off on the beat, hm?”

Vegeta was frozen. Had he failed? Already? It happened so fast. He thought for a moment he had half a chance. There was no way...

He nodded, slowly.

“Yes. You’re right. I don’t know what I was thinking. I’m confused.” He said. The words felt heavy coming out of his mouth. He didn’t know what was a lie and what was true anymore.

“Good. Then come along.” Frieza said. He opened the back seat door. Vegeta looked to him.

“Do I have to ride in the back like a criminal?” He asked.

Frieza paused at this. He looked around to see how many people were driving past them on the highway, how many of them were slowing down to gawk at the scene. He closed the door.

“Perhaps not. It wouldn’t look very good, would it? Besides, you won’t be causing anymore trouble, will you?” His voice was a growl at the end. It wasn’t a question. It was a threat. Vegeta nodded.

He climbed into the passenger’s seat and set the briefcase down by his feet. Frieza climbed into the driver’s side.

“The car,” Vegeta said. Frieza looked over. Vegeta’s car was still sitting in the road.

“Oh. Right. Dammit, fine,” he growled. He was getting visibly more annoyed with every second. He radioed in to have a tow truck come to their location. Then, he pulled the keys from the ignition. “Don’t touch anything.”

He stepped out and got into the trunk to begin pulling out flares to warn away drivers.

Vegeta stared at the driver’s seat. Frieza’s wallet had fallen out of his pocket. Vegeta felt a smile threatening to break across his face. Maybe things weren’t over yet. He looked out the window. Frieza was setting flares up.

Vegeta reached over to the wallet, slowly. He opened it. Frieza’s badge was there, in all its silver glory. He took it from its holder and held it in his hands for a moment.

This was definitely not over.

He quickly slipped the badge into the briefcase.

Frieza climbed back into the driver’s seat and started the car. They started down the road. Frieza lit a cigarette. They were silent.

Vegeta pushed the briefcase between his feet, slowly. He clicked on the radio. Some psychedelic rock was playing, not the sort of thing Vegeta normally went for. He turned up the volume a little.

“ _Look over yonder  
What do you see?  
The sun is a'rising  
Most definitely  
A new day is coming, ooh, ooh  
People are changing  
Ain't it beautiful, ooh, ooh  
Crystal blue persuasion_”

Beerus’ office was just around the corner. Vegeta didn’t know if he would be there, but it was his last shot. No more chances.

He grabbed the steering wheel. The car screeched and lurched. Frieza slammed on the brakes but it was too late. It screeched and jerked around the corner, crashing into a light pole.

Vegeta clenched his teeth to try to hold back his screams. He looked down at his arm, which was bent at an unnatural angle. Broken. The horn was honking in a bizarre tone. Frieza was slumped over the steering wheel. Vegeta couldn’t tell if he was dead or not. But he didn’t have time to worry about it. The radio was still working, playing the song just faintly enough to be heard over the horn.

“ _All of his children_  
And every nation  
They'll be peace and good brotherhood”

Vegeta grabbed the briefcase and stumbled out of the car. He was disoriented and dizzy. People had gathered around them to see what was going on. He heard some of them yelling, whether at him or at something else, he didn’t know. He forced his eyes to focus so he could see which street he was on.

He started running, though it was more like staggering. The pain was dulled by the adrenaline that charged through him, but it wasn’t gone. He tried not to think about it, and focus solely on getting where he needed to go.

“VEGETA!” He heard a scream. It was Frieza. He didn’t look back. He tried to go faster.

BANG!

A bullet whizzed past him. People screamed. He darted behind a building and limped through the alleys.

He could hear Frieza behind him. Vegeta twisted around to the pavement. He found the building where Beerus’ office was, an old, turquoise building. He threw himself at the the door but it didn’t budge. He saw the intercom button and began to press it. No response came.

“Dammit, Beerus, don’t leave me here to die,” he growled, hitting the button again and again. He felt Frieza’s gun to his head. He turned, slowly.

Frieza’s face was contorted with rage. Blood covered him from an injury on his head. His eyes were bulging. He was breathing raggedly. His leg was twisted awkwardly, Vegeta wondered if it was broken, too.

“Hello, Frieza,”

“What do you think you’re doing, Vegeta? What was your plan? Did you really think you could get away? I own you,” Frieza roared. “I was going to give you another chance, Vegeta, but it’s clear you’ve gotten some ludicrous idea in your head that you can exist without me. What would you do, Vegeta? Where would you go? Do you really think you could make it without me? No, you’re like a wounded dog who bites its master’s hands when they try to help it. There’s only one thing to do with you. I’m putting you down for good.” Vegeta didn’t move or flinch as he awaited his death.

The door squeaked behind him.

“Well, if it isn’t Frieza,” Beerus said.

Frieza went pale.

“Mr. Beerus?” Vegeta turned. Beerus and Whis were both standing behind him. Whis took the briefcase from Vegeta. Beerus lit himself a cigar. Whis handed the file to Beerus.

“It looks like everything is here,” he said. Beerus opened the file and began to look through it, a bemused expression on his face. Whis found Frieza’s badge and inspected it in his hands. Seeming satisfied, he pinned it to his vest and flashed a grin at Frieza.

“Beerus...you can’t...” Frieza’s voice trembled slightly.

“Can’t what? As far as I’m concerned, I’m doing you a favor,” Beerus said. “Oh, and since he fulfilled his end of the bargain, the kid is mine now. Touch him and you’ll have problems.”

“You are crossing a line, Beerus,” Frieza growled.

“Yeah?” Beerus flipped open his Zippo lighter that he had used to light his cigar and lit the corner of the files on fire. Frieza’s face fell, but he made no move to stop it. “And what are you going to do about it? Kill me?” He tossed the file to the ground as the flame got bigger and began to engulf the many pages within. “You don’t have any power here. Go home, Frieza.”

It seemed like an eternity of standing there, unmoving. Frieza wanted to do something, to stop this, to make it go away. But it was clear that he couldn’t without hurting himself in the end. He lowered his gun. Slowly, he backed away.

“This is not over.” He growled to Vegeta.

“What a perfect asshole,” Beerus grumbled as soon as Frieza was out of sight. “And you look like hell.” He said to Vegeta.

“I think my arm is broken.” Vegeta said.

“I know a guy who can patch that up. Step into my office, we’ll get you sorted out.”

Beerus opened the door.

Vegeta stepped through.

(If you liked this story and want to know how to get one of your very own, check me out [here](https://chi-chi-mcroberts.tumblr.com/post/627008462566653952))


End file.
